Your Blood's My Destiny
by Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP] Darah kalian menjadi candu bagi kami, bisakah kalian tetap bersama kami? Menjadi makanan kami? Menjadi takdir kami? HUNHAN BAEKYEOL KAISOO TAORIS SULAY XIUCHEN IS HERE! THIS YAOI! DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Your blood's my destiny**

Author : lean fujoshi hunhan shipper

Rated : M

Cast : All EXO Couple

Summary : Darah kalian menjadi candu bagi kami, bisakah kalian tetap bersama kami? Menjadi makanan kami? Menjadi takdir kami? HUNHAN BAEKYEOL KAISOO TAORIS SULAY XIUCHEN IS HERE!

**WARNING BOYXBOY/BL/SHOUN-AI**

.

.

.

.

.

Dont plagiatrsm~

.

.

.

this yaoi

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**15.30 AM KST, Wednesday sept 14 2013**

"apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang mereka?" tanya seorang namja.

"sepertinya mereka telah kembali kesini _hyung_" jawab namja yang lain

"huh..sial!" frustasi namja itu

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Siapa?" namja yang terlihat frustasi itu segera mendekati pintu. 'aish mana kuncinya?' gumam namja itu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu itu makin keras di ketuk, bahkan sekarang pintu itu tengah di gedor-gedor sembarangan. Namja yang akan membuka pintu itu kesal, sangat kesal! Sungguh tidak sopan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah orang lain seperti itu.

"iyah! _Changkaman"_ triak namja itu dari dalam.

**Cklek**

Knop pintu itu terbuka namun tak ada siapapun disana. Bingung. Siapa yang tadi menggedor-gedor pintu sekeras itu. Namja itu beralih melihat keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat 4 namja dengan mata berwarna merah darah, jubah hitam mereka, tengah memandangi nya dengan tajam.

"si-siapa ka-kalian?" ucap namja itu terbata-bata.

Bukannya menjawab, 4 namja itu mendekati namja yang tengah ketakutan , terus mendekat dan mendekat. Namja yang ketakutan itu tidak kehabisan akal dia berlari secepat mungkin dan terus berlari. 4 namja itu terus mengejar namja itu dan alangkah sialnya tembok yang menghalangi nya itu.

'sial jalan buntu!' gerutu namja ketakutan itu dalam hati. Tapi namja itu terus mencari akal dia melihat jalan lain tapi sayangnya jalanan yang tengah ia lewati licin dan

**BRUK**

Namja ketakutan itu terjatuh, badannya bergemetar hebat, keringat dengin mulai meluncur bebas dari dahinya.

"ku-ku..mohon ja-jangan bu-bunuh aku" ucap namja itu.

namja itu semakin ketakutan, sayangnya 4 namja itu malah tersenyum lebih tepatnya tersenyum menyeringai. Salah satu dari 4 namja itu mendekat, di tangan kanan nya nampak belati yang bertuliskan "The Lord Of MAMA". Namja itu terus mendekat masih dengan senyuman menyeringai yang sangat mengerikan.

**Craashhh**

Darah sedikit demi sedikit mengalir, mengalir bebas tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti bagi darah itu.

"kyaaaaa...!" triak namja itu.

**Cleb cleb cleb**

Belati itu mulai menusuk dada kiri namja itu. Di angkat dan di tusukannya kembali. Namja itu –yang menusukan belati- terlihat bahagia sedangkan ke-3 namja yang melihat nya hanya terdiam melihat salah satu dari mereka tengah bermain dengan asik bersama korbannya.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" triak namja yang menjadi korban itu.

Sakit itu mulai menjalar ditubuhnya, rasa lemas mulai merasuki dirinya. Oh tidak! Ini terlalu sakit. Namja yang tengah memainkan belati di dada namja yang menjadi korban itu tidak memperdulikan kesakitan namja yang menjadi korban. Dia terus menusuk-nusukan belati itu sampai namja itu tewas kehabisan darah.

Darah mengalir dengan sempurna. Lantai itu kini menjadi lautan darah segar.

"hyung, lihatlah...haha aku sangat menyukai darah seperti ini." Ucap namja yang menusuk namja lain itu tengah memainkan darah yang berceceran di lantai dengan jari-jarinya.

"kai! Sudahlah ayo cepat kita kembali, sebelum orang lain melihat kita." Ucap namja namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde.

"benar kata kris. Ayo kita pergi" ucap namja yang berambut keriting.

"baiklah..baiklah" ucap namja yang di panggil kai itu. "yak! Maknae bawa mayat itu!" lanjutnya lalu menatap namja yang dipanggil maknae itu dengan cengiran nya.

Namja yang dipanggil maknae itu hanya menatap horor namja itu –kai- .

"Yak! Sehuna! Ppali! Kenapa kamu menatap ku seperti itu? aku tau aku tampan. jadi tidak perlu menatap seperti itu." ucap kai dengan kenarsisan tingkat dewanya(?)

namja itu -sehun- hanya terlihat membuang muka malas lalu membawa mayat itu dengan wind nya.

"chanyeol! bersihkan jejak kita." ucap namja berambut blonde itu -kris-

"ne!" ucap chanyeol dengan menampakan deretan gigi 5 jarinya.

**Ála terre de l'enfer! Be nettoyer!**

Setelah chanyeol membaca mantranya datang angin hitam mengelilingi chanyeol lalu tiba-tiba angin hitam itu menghilang seiring dengan bersihnya tempat itu. Ke-3 namja itu tersenyum melihat chanyeol, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ka-ka-kalian mem-membunuh hyungku.." ucap namja kecil itu. Kaget? Tentu saja, dia melihat hyung nya sendiri dibunuh oleh mereka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ke-4 namja itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"sehunna urus dia biarkan mayat itu aku yang bawa dengan nagaku!" titah kris kepada sehun

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mata tajam nya kini beralih menatap namja kecil itu dan tiba-tiba namja itu seperti terhipnotis saat melihat kilatan mata sehun.

"ikatkan tali itu di leher mu lalu kau gantung dirimu sendiri" itulah ucpan sehun kepada namja itu. Namja yang terhipnotis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu dia melaksanakan apa yang telah di perintahkan sehun itu. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya lalu pergi bersama ke-3 namja yang lain. Menghilang seperti mereka terbang bersama angin.

.

.

.

.

.

**12.12 am KST Friday 16 sept 2013**

"kabar dunia mengejutkan, terlihat seorang namja kecil yang tengah gantung diri di kamar nya. Mayat namja itu setengah membusuk dikabarkan mayat namja itu tewas 2hari yang lalu. Belum diketahui jelas alasan mengapa ia bunuh diri…"

**Pip**

"lagi dan lagi" keluhan seorang namja cantik yang tiba-tiba mematikan televise itu.

"hyung ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja imut kepada namja cantik itu

"baekhyun kau tau sudah ada pembunuhan lagi berarti dalam 2 bulan ini terdapat 12 kasus pembunuhan yang sama dan mistery itu belum pernah terpecahkan! Aragghhh aku semakin bingung" ucap frustasi namja cantik itu.

"tenang lah luhan hyung, kita pasti menemukan orang yang telah membunuh mereka kok" ucap namja imut itu –baekhyun- lalu memeluk namja cantik itu –luhan-

"semoga baekki aku harap begitu" ucap luhan di dalam pelukan baekhyun.

Telah terjadi pembunuhan misterius yang berturut-turut di kota ini, seoul. Kota yang seharusnya tenang menjadi kacau gara-gara kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. Pembunuhan itu telah meresahkan seluruh warga seoul, banyak yang mengungsi ke daerah yang aman, ada yang kembali ke asal mereka tinggal. Namun alasan itu tidak akan membuat seorang namja cantik itu –luhan- putus asa. Luhan seorang detektif sekaligus polisi yang bertugas khusus untuk menangani hal-hal yang berbau misterius. Pertanyaanya kenapa luhan mau melakukan itu? Jawaban nya karena luhan adalah namja yang memiliki kelebihan atau biasa disebut indigo.

Keluarga besar luhan terkenal dengan panggilan indigo karena seluruh keluarga nya memiliki kelebihan seperti itu. Luhan sendiri mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain dan juga dapat mengendalikan apapun dengan pikirannya. Baekhyun saeng luhan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memancarkan cahaya di tangan nya. Orang tua lubaek juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama namun mereka tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu gara-gara telah gagal menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Dan sekarang kasus itu di limpahkan kepada anak-anaknya. Luhan dan baekhyun.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"nugu-ya?" ucap luhan lalu melepas pelukan nya dengan baekhyun

"siapa hyung?" Tanya baekhyun

"molla sebentar aku buka dulu ne~" ucap luhan lalu berjalan dan membuka knop pintu.

**Cklek**

Pintu dibuak dengan manis(?) oleh luhan namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya terlihat sebuah surat yang Nampak kotor tergeletak malang(?) diilantai.

"apa ini" monolog luhan lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membawa kedalam rumah.

"siapa hyung?" Tanya baekhyun lagi.

"aku tidak tahu baekki hanya menemukan ini di lantai depan tapi sudah lah paling hanya orang iseng" jawab luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan surat itu di meja.

Baekhyun yang penasaran mebuka surat itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tulisan yang bertuliskan darah

"kyaaaaa…" triak baekhyun lalu membuang surat itu sembarang. Luhan yang mendengar jeritan baekhyun segera menghampiri baekhyun.

"wae? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya luhan

"i-i-ituu hyung" ucap baekhyun lalu menunjuk surat itu

'darah? Tulisan darah?' gumam luhan dalam hati

**Berhati-hatilah sang iblis akan mencari kalian**

luhan yang membaca itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**aduh mianhae lean update epep exo baru -_- lean gatau pengen nulis epep ini ajah tau-tau inspirasi langsung datang kkk~  
**

**bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan TWOC sabar ne~ hehe lean akan lanjutin kok.**

**okeh gomawo yang udah baca^^**

**review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Your Blood's My Destiny

.

.

EXO COUPLE

.

.

its yaoi

.

.

Lean Fujoshi Hunhan Shipper

.

.

dont plagiatrsm~

.

.

dont silent readers~

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

luhan terlihat terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya, lututnya tiba-tiba melemas, otaknya berhenti berpikir, pikiran nya kosong. semuanya menjadi gelap, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan, bingung, takut, gelisah perasaan itu terus berkecamuk didiri luhan. dia pun mengalami perang batin yang begitu dalam dihatinya. apa dia akan mati menyusul ke-2 orang tuanya?

"hyung" baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi luhan saat itu langsung mendekat dan mengusap bahu luhan, berharap kelakuan nya dapat menenangkan hyung nya itu.

luhan masih terdiam. dia harus melakukan sesuatu. apapun itu! dia tidak ingin kehilangan baekhyun seperti ke-2 orang tuanya. orang tuanya tewas saat bertugas untuk mencari tau siapa yang membunuhu orang-orang itu namun banyak yang bilang orang tua luhan tewas akibat para pembunuh itu. entahlah luhan sendiri tidak ingin mengingat hal itu kembali. terlalu menyakitkan.

"baekhyun eum aku harus ke kantor sekarang, kau jaga rumah ne~" baekhyun mengerinyit. kenapa tiba-tiba luhan pergi ke kantor? bukannya hari ini tidak ada jadwal? baekhyun menatap lurus mata luhan.

seakan mengerti tatapan baekhyun, luhan hanya tersenyum lalu dia beranjak duduk di hadapan baekhyun.

"tenang saja baekki. aku hanya akan mengantarkan surat ini pada sajangnim. kamu tidak perlu khawatir. arra?" ucap luhan sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun sayang. baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"yasudah hyung tinggal ne~? oh jangan lupa pintu di kunci oke?" titah luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas lalu dia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"hati-hati dirumah baaekki doain hyung ne~" luhan melangkahkan perlahan kakinya pergi meinggalkan baaekhyun. baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatap punggung luhan dari kejauhan yang perlahan-lahan mengecil dan menghilang.

"hhh semangat luhan hyung! aku selalu mendoakanmu" gumam baekhyun dalam hati dengan tangan nya yang melambai-lambai(?) ke arah luhan.

tanpa baekhyun sadari dari tadi dia tengah diperhatikan oleh seorang namja tampan dibalik gerbangnya sedang tersenyum. tersenyum menyeringai.

**'aku menemukan mu cantik, tunggu aku~ aku akan menemuimu' **ucap namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. cepat sangat cepat. seperti terbawa angin.

.

.

.

Semilir angin seoul perlahan menyentuh kulit seorang namja -luhan- yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun. dia terus berjalan di tengah keramaian kota seoul meski udara sedang dingin dan banyak angin saat ini.

luhan hanya mengenakan hoodie, celana jeans biru, sepatu kets senada dengan celananya dan juga sebuah mantel hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. takan ada yang percaya kalau luhan adalah seorang detektif dan umurnya yang 23 tahun itu. lihatlah penampilannya yang seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun. wajah cantiknya yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja membuat siapapun tertarik untuk menatap nya dibanding jalanan mereka sendiri.

"eh?" luhan berhenti berjalan saat ada seorang namja yang berdiri tegap di hadapan nya. luhan bergeser namun namja itu mengikutinya dan selalu mengikutinya seakan luhan tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini.

luhan kesal. namja itu memperlambat jalannya kalau begini terus luhan takan jadi mengantarkan surat misterius itu kepada sajangnimnya.

luhan pun berniat mendongakkan wajah nya karena namja ini terlalu tinggi untuk seukuran luhan. ck!

luhan terdiam. dia menatap wajah namja itu. wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk seukuran manusia! kulitnya yang begitu putih seperti susu, bibir pink yang kecil dan terlihat seperti jelly strawberry, manik mata nya yang tajam. oh tuhan betapa indahnya ciptaan mu.

tanpa sadar tangan luhan terangkat menyentuh wajah tampan itu. menyentuh dan mengingat setiap lekukan wajahnya. rambut mata hidung pipi sampai bibir pink itu tak lupa iya sentuh. namja itu hanya terdiam dengan mata tertutup untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut dari luhan.

namja itu perlahan mendekati luhan, terus mendekat sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. luhan belum tersadar dia seakan jatuh dimata seorang namja yang tampan itu, dunia ini seakan berhenti untuk berputar dan dunia seperti milik mereka berdua.

saat namja itu perlahan memiringkan kepalanya namun tindakan itu terhenti tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala luhan dan membangunkannya dari dunia fiksi yang terlalu indah.

**puk**

luhan terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. apa yang terjadi kenapa dia seperti orang bodoh yang diam dijalanan ramai dan hey kenapa orang-orang menatap nya seperti itu?

"yak! xi luhan kenapa melamun seperti itu ditengah jalan eoh?" luhan kaget mendengar suara pekikan itu yang tepat masuk kedalam telinga itu.

"yak! do kyungsoo kau mau mebuat telingaku tuli huh?" luhan terus mengomel namun hanya dapat dibalas dengan kekehan kyungsoo.

luhan merasa aneh, dia merasa ada seseorang yang tadi bersamanya. seorang namja yang sangat tampan bahkan dia dapat merasakan deru napas namja itu tepat di wajahnya, namun kemana dia sekarang? apa dia hanya bermimpi?

'namja itu kemana?' luhan mlelihat-lihat sekelilingnya. melihat apa namja itu tengah bersembunyi. namun hasilnya nihil tak ada namja itu. lalu kemana perginya. mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa pergi secepat itu?

kyungsoo yang sedari melihat gerak-gerik luhan merasa aneh, luhan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. kyungsoo ingin menanyakan nya namun dia urungkan niatnya, meski dia sahabatnya dia tidak mau mengetahui apapun sebelum luhan menceritakan semuanya.

"lu.. kita sudah di tunggu sajangnim kajja kita pergi" kyungsoo pun menarik tangan luhan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kyungsoo.

**'kau akan bersama ku' **ucap seorang namja dibalik pohon lalu pergi menghilang bersama angin.

kyungsoo adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, dia bersama dengan luhan sejak masih kanak-kanak. kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan seperti luhan namun kyungsoo tidak percaya akan hal itu dia hanya membiarkan kekuatan itu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu apa kekuatan kyungsoo sebenarnya.

luhan berkali-kali menjelaskan kepada kyungsoo berkali-kali juga luhan mengatakan kekuatan yang kyungsoo miliki memang nyata dan kyungsoo sama seperti luhan, kyungsoo selalu tertawa mendengar pernyataan luhan, pernyataan kalau dia memiliki kekuatan sama dengan luhan itu sebuah hal konyol dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

luhan hanya menarik nafas saat mendengar jawaban kyungsoo. iyah memang kyungsoo tidak percaya hal-hal yang bersifat imajinatif. menurutnya terlalu berleboihan dan tidak masuk akal. pekerjaan kyungsoo sama dengan luhan. sama-sama menyelidiki sebuah 'kasus khusus' . luhan menikmati pekerjaan nya namun berbeda dengan kyungsoo dia tidak terlalu suka dengan pekerjaan nya yang terus berhubungan dengan mayat dan juga darah.

.

.

luhan dan kyungsoo tiba di kantor mereka yang terletak di pusat kota seoul. kyungsoo segera berlari keruangan kerja nya dan mencari apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

luhan hanya terdiam melihat gerak-gerik kyungsoo yang cekatan saat dia mencari apa yang dia butuhkan. luhan tidak mau mengganggu kyungsoo tapi ada sesuatu hal yang harus dia ceritakan. toh kyungsoo kan sahabatnya jadi tidak salahkan?

'baiklah aku harus menceritakannya' gumam luhan dalam hati "kyungsoo-ah?" luhan beralih ke hadapan kyungsoo

"hmm" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"kau tau..aku...eum..aku mendapat surat yang sama dengan orang tua ku dulu sebelum mereka meninggal" luhan menunduk dengan tangan nya yang terus memainkan ujung bajunya.

mendengar perkataan luhan, kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan nya dan beralih menatap luhan.

"kata-kata nya sama dan juga tulisan nya sama.. dengan darah" luhan menggigit bibirnya. kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempat .

aku takut kejadian itu akan ter..." perkataan luhan terhenti saat sebuah tangan memeluknya. pelukan yang hangat dan menjadi sebuah ketenangan.

"tidak perlu dipikirkan lu.. orang tua mu bukan tewas gara-gara kejadian itu mereka hanya tewas karena kecelakaan. bukan karena masalah pembunuhan itu, jadi tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" luhan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo. benar juga. dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun semua akan baik-baik saja

"yasudah kita harus beritahu sajangnim tentang surat itu, kajja" kyungsoo menarik angan luhan dan membawa luhan ke ruangan bos nya, luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengekor dibelakang kyungsoo.

.

.

**tok tok tok**

baekhyun tengah memasak ramnyun di dapur miliknya namun keasikan memasaknya terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

**tok tok tok**

lag pintu itu di ketuk lagi. baekhyun pun mempercepat langkah kakinya dan segera mencari kunci pintunya. baekhyun pun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

**cklek**

pintu terbuka lebar, menampakan seorang namja tampan, bertubuh tinggi, memakai jubah hitam, mata yang berwarna darah dan juga seringainya yang sangat mengerikan.

baekhyun terdiam melihat namja itu. tubuhnya seakan di lem kuat. baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik apapun. dia hanya melihat namja itu terus mendekat ke arahnya.

**'ada apa ini? kenapa dengan tubuhku?' **baekhyun berteriak dalam hati

namja itu terus mendekat dan mendekat hingga wajahnya tepat di telinga baekhyun. baekhyun dapat merasakan deru napas namja itu yang masuk ketelinganya. baekhyun hanya menutup matanya. bingung. dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"aku menemukan mu cantik" ucap namja itu tepat di telinga baekhyun. baekhyun masih menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

'tolong aku! kumohon siapapun tolong aku!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kyaa akhirnya update juga kkk~ aduh maapin lean gara-gara lama update-_- lean lagi sibuk-sibuk nya ngerjain tugas. sumpah yah kelas 12 bikin lean frustasi T-T lean juga cari-cari kesempatan buat publish ff ini. tapi maap buat yang nunggu TWOC lean belum dapat ngepost nya T-T sekali lagi lean minta maap huhu. satu lagi MIANHAE KALAU ADA TYPO hehe  
**

**buat author kiela yue cepat sembuh:* hehe**

**gomawo buat yang udah baca, lean harap jangan ada silent readers dong T-T lean butuh kritikan ataupun saran dan juga sebuah SEMANGAT hoho.**

**gomawo buat yang udah review:*** hug&kiss dari lean:***

**REVIEW LAGI NE?**


	3. Chapter 3

Your Blood's My Destiny

.

.

EXO couple

.

.

Dont Plagiatrsm~

.

.

Dont Silent Readers

.

.

**WARNING BOYXBOY/YAOI/TYPO(s)/OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"araghhh..." Luhan keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama sahabatnya -kyungsoo- ditangan kanan luhan tengah memegang erat sebuah surat yang nampak lusuh.

"Tenanglah lu" Kyungsoo yang melihat luhan frustasi seperti itu langsung memeluknya dan membawa luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Luhan duduk dikursi sebuah cafe dekat dengan kantornya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jendela, pikirannya penuh dengan perkataan sajangnimnya yang telah membuat mood seorang Xi Luhan hancur berantakan.

"lu.. tidak perlu kau pikirkan perkataan sajangnim itu, aku tahu dia tidak serius dengan perkataannya dan mungkin saja dia hanya ingin menghiburmu." Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa mug berisi coklat hangat. Iyah meskipun disini cuaca disini sangat baik namun udaranya cukup untuk membuat tulang-tulang kedinginan. huh.. ralat cuaca hari ini sangat buruk!

"aku sangat kesal kyungsoo" ucap luhan lalu mengambill dan menyeruput pelan mug coklat tersebut. "dia bilang kalau hal ini sepele? aku tahu dia hanya ingin menghiburku tapi..."

luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela. Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan luhan dengan menatapnya intens.

"kau tahu kyungsoo aku sangat takut kalau kejadian waktu itu harus terulang kembali dan 'mereka' membawa baekhyun ku pergi dariku" Luhan menundukan kepalanya sendiri saat teringat tragedy 4 tahun lalu.

**Flashback on  
**

"eomma... eomma serius ingin melakukan ini?" seorang namja kecil tengah bergelayut manja pada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diyakini eomma namja itu.

"ne chagiya.. eomma harus melakukan ini. kau ingat tugas eomma apa? eomma adalah seorang detektif jadi eomma harus membereskan ini semua dan pergi ke daegu sesegera mungkin." Namja kecil itu hanya terdiam. dia ingin menangis. setega itu kah eommanya meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian?

"baekhyun uljima~" ucap yeoja lalu memeluk namja kecil itu -baekhyun- "saranghae Xi Baekhyun" lanjutnya dan tangisan pun pecah begitu saja. tidak rela harus pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil tapi 'mereka' telah menunggunya jadi mau tidak mau harus pergi secepat mungkin tanpa anak-anaknya tahu.

"nado saranghae eomma"

.

.

"appa!"

"emm"

"Appa jahat!"

"wae?"

"molla hiks"

Namja paruh baya yang sedang membereskan koper berisi pakaian menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat anak kesayangannya mulai mengeluarkan butiran kristal bening dari hazel indahnya.

"luhan?" namja itu memeluk namja yang menangis -luhan- dia mulai terisak hebat saat pelukan hangat itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"uljima lu.. appa mohon!" ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil mengelus pelan surai coklat milik luhan.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari luhan dia hanya mempererat pelukannya.

"kamu adalah anak appa yang paling hebat. kamu harus menjaga baekhyun saat kami pergi, kamu harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. kamu adalah Xi Luhan dan kamu adalah malaikat appa. arra?" Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan namja paruh baya itu.

"Appa berjanji akan kembali secepatnya?" luhan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat namja itu. appa Xi Luhan dan Xi Baekhyun. Suami dari seorang yeoja cantik Xi (Kim) Heechul. seorang namja yang sangat tampan Xi Hankyung.

Namja itu -appa luhan- hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas kening luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan"

"nado saranghae nae appa"

.

.

setelah berpelukan cukup lama Luhan dan hankyung turun dari tangga dengan membawa koper besar.

"appa!" teriak baekhyun lalu menghampiri hankyung dan memeluknya posesif.

"eomma" luhan melakukan hal sama seperti baekhyun namun tidak sehisteris dia.

Disanalah tragedy drama keluarga yang mengharukan terjadi. namun drama itu hanya beberapa saat ketika sura ketukan pintu terdengar.

**Tok tok tok**

Heechul pun melepaskan pelukan luhan dan segera membuka pintu

"nuguse..."perkataan heechul terhenti saat melihat keluar ternyata tidak ada seorangpun didepan pintu.

"nugu eomma?" teriak luhan dari dalam.

"molla... eh?" heechul kaget saat dia melihat sebuah surat yang tergeletak dilantai. Heechul pun membawa kertas itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

"nugu honey?" hankyung segera menghampiri heechul saat raut muka heechul yang nampak kebingungan.

"aku hanya menemukan ini honey" Heechul pun memberikan surat itu kepada hankyung. surat? surat apa? hankyung mengerutkan keningnya menerka-nerka apa isi surat itu. Heechul pun kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri apa jangan-jangan surat itu?

"Eomma appa?" perkataan baekhyun langsung membangunkan hankyung dan heechul dari lamunannya. Dengan segera mereka membuka surat itu. Luhan dan baekhyun yang penasaran ikut mendekat dan mulai membaca surat aitu.

**Berhati-hatilah sang iblis akan mencari kalian**

Heechul langsung membulatkan matanya saat membaca surat itu terlebih tulisannya dengan darah.

"honey?" ucap heechul dan segera mendekat kepada hankyung. Hankyung langsung meremas kuat kertas itu. Baekhyun mulai terisak. Luhan hanya terdiam. Kaget terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dia baca. Apa iblis? mencari merka? tulisannya? mengapa dengan darah? sangat elitkah sampai tidak mempunyai pena dengan tinta hitam?

Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan dan segera menenangkan kedua anaknya.

"tenanglah baekki mungkin hanya orang iseng yang menulis itu." Heechul memeluk dan mengusap pelan surai rambut baekhyun.

"eomma.. baekki takut tulisannya dengan darah dan juga baekki tidak mau bertemu dengan iblis. baekki takut eomma" Baekhyun terus menangis dalam pelukan heechul dan berusaha menenangkannya. "tenanglah" gumam heechul.

Luhan hanya melihat appanya saat hankyung terus menerus meremas kuat kertas itu.

"Appa.. ada apa sebenarnya?" luhan masih menatap intens appanya -hankyung- yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman dan kembali memeluk luhan.

"mereka... para pembunuh itu.. mereka para iblis itu yang membunuh manusia untuk di jadikan 'tumbal' kerajaan mereka mungkin sedang mencari kita"

**cleb**

luhan tersentak dengan apa yang hankyung bicara kan apa? iblis itu mencari kita? aku, baekhyun, eomma, appa? apa mau mereka? apa jangan -jangan mereka mengetahui kekuatan keluargaku?

Luhan memang sudah mengerti dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki keluarganya yang tidak dimiliki oleh oranglain. Luhan dan baekhyun memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan orangtuanya. kekuatan luhan diturunkan oleh appanya -hankyung- sedangkan baekhyun dia memiliki kekuatan yang diturunkan eommanya -heechul- Luhan dan baekhyun telah mengetahui semuanya saat luhan berusia 12tahun dan baekyun 5tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang iblis bukan?

"Tapi tenang saja lu.. mereka takan mengganggu kalian lagi karna eomma dan appa akan segera membereskannya." ucap heechul lalu menghampiri hankyung dan luhan bersama baekhyun.

"ne! jadi luhan kamu harus menjaga baekki saat kami pergi" sambung hankyung lalu memeluk heechul dari samping.

"kalian berjanji?" ucap baekyun dan luhan bersamaan. hankyung dan heechul tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"baiklah sekarang kami harus pergi. hati-hati dirumah ne! baekki jangan nakal dan juga luhan jaga baekhyun arraseo?" ucap heechul dalam mobil.

"ne eomma arraseo."

"pai eomma pai appa" baekhyun terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu perlahan mulai melaju dan mulai pergi menghilang darui pandangan mereka.

"aku akan merindukan mereka" ucap baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan lemas dari luhan.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah. Saat luhan akan menutup pintunya terdengar suara yang sangat nyaring, suara yang membuat luhan dan baekhyun berpandangan.

**Sretttttt**

**Duarrrr...**

Semua orang berlarian dan segera mendekati asal suara itu. suara tangisan, teriakan seperti fangirling terus terdengar.

luhan dan baekhyun pun berlari secepat yang mereka bisa lalu menghampiri kerumunan orang itu. baekhyun menyelinap masuk diantara orang-orang itu sementara luhan dia hanya berjalan dan entahlah tiba-tiba lututnya terasa lemas.

luhan tercekat saat melihat mobil yang terguling(?). Warnanya, flatnya seperti sama dengan milik kedua orangtuanya. tidak mungkin!

Luhan berusaha memasuki kerumunan itu.

Bruk

luhan terduduk dijalan , lututnya lemas, darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir, oksigen disekelilingnya menipis, pikirannya kosong, tangannya berkeringat dingin, bahunya mulai bergetar hebat.

"appa... hiks" tangisan luhan pun pecah seketika. sedangkan baekhyun dia tengah duduk di dekat mayat tubuh eomma dan appanya. menangis histeris berteriak seperti orang gila.

Namun semua orang seperti tuli. mereka hanya terdiam ditempat tanpa melakukan apapun. simpati? mungkin saja. siapa yang tidak mengetahui tubuh yang menjadi mayat itu? seorang detektif terkenal yang akan segera memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang telah meresahkan warga seoul yang sekarang terbujur kaku. sangat lucu!

Aneh. mereka yang melihat mayat itu terdiam. bukan terdiam tanpa alasan tapi mereka tengah bergelayut dipikiran mereka sendiri. mana ada manusia tewas tanpa darah? kulit yang kering dan mulai terkelupas, banyak bekas luka yang seperti sayatan dan mereka terlihat mirip dengan...zhombie

luhan hanya duduk melihat jasad kedua orangtuanya. "kalian berbohong!"

**Flashback off**

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat butiran kristal bening itu mulai meluncur bebas dari hazel indah luhan. luhan mulai terisak, paru-parunya terasa terhimpit oleh benda yang sangat besar saat mengingat tragedy yang sangat menyakitkan itu. kyungsoo pun beralih duduk disamping luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"semoga ini dapat menenangkanmu lu."

.

.

"kyaaa!"

Bruk

"aww" seorang namja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Yak! apa-apan kamu! dasar namja mesum!" baekhyun kesal. dia mendorong seorang namja dengan kuat hingga namja itu terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat sempurna.

jelas baekhyun sangat kesal ketika namja itu akan mencium bibir baekhyun dan berkata "aku menemukanmu cantik". wtf? hey baekhyun namja! aish sepertinya namja itu belum merasakan pukulan dari baekhyun.

"hey tenanglah aku hanya menggodamu"

namja itu berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang terus menerus mengelus pantatnya sendiri.

baekhyun hanya diam melihat namja itu. perasaan tadi dia terlihat seperti...

"hey.. kau melamun?" Ucap namja itu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah baekhyun.

"eh?" baekhyun kaget. namun dia masih menatap intens namja itu.

'tadi aku melihatnya dengan jubah hitam, mata berwarna merah darah, tampak seperti seorang iblis. tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa dan terlihat begitu... aishh sepertinya aku mulai gila dan berhalusinasi lagi!'

baekhyun terus bermonolog ria dalam hatinya dengan tatapan yang masih menatap namja itu.

Namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik untuk seukuran baekhyun itu hanya terdiam melihat setiap lekuk wajah baekhyun

"kau akan menjadi miliku" Ucap namja itu yang mungkin terdengan seperti lintasan angin yang lewat. tanpa baekhyun sadari warna mata namja itu berubah menjdai berwarna silver terang tapi warna itu seketika hilang saat baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"siapa kau? apa kau manusia? tinggimu seperti tiang listrik saja? tinggal dimana? berapa umurmu? ada apa kerumah ku? bla bla bla..." rentetan pertanyan baekhyun terus dilontarkan kepada namja itu. sedangkan namja yang menjadi korban(?) pertanyaan baekhyun hanya ber-sweetdrop- ria.

tanpa aba-aba apapun namja itu perlahan mendekati baekhyun kembali. perasaan baekhyun mulai aneh saat namja itu mendekatinya lagi. baekhyun tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang. dia pun perlahan-lahan mundur namun niatnya terhenti saat tangan kekar telah lebih dulu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"namaku... **Park Chanyeol** aku mencintaimu."

perlahan namja itu - park chanyeol- mendekat dan menatap lurus mata baekhyun. mata coklat yang indah itu mulai berubah menjadi warna silver terang. senyuman yang terpasangang sangat...mengerikan!

'Tuhan dia sangat menakutkan tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak saat dia memegangku! dan kenapa dengan jantungku? tolong aku! aku ingin meledak!'

Nafas baekhyun tercekat saat deru nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. perlahan baekhyun menutup matanya. takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'kau membuat ku gila!'

.

.

Hari ini senja telah memperlihatkan kecantikannya burung-burung mulai kembali keperaduannya. suasana kota seoul semakin ramai dan semakin terasa dingin. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di tepi sungai han sekedar untuk menikmati senja yang indah ini.

luhan terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya. kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali dari toilet segera menghampiri luhan.

"lu kau kenapa? ada yang kau pokirkan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"aku tiba-tiba saja memikirkan baekhyun aku merasa ada yang aneh. aku takut dia kenapa-napa kyungsoo" luhan semakin gelisah dia mulai memainkan ujung pakaiannya. kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan luhan dan membawa luhan pergi dari cafe itu.

"baiklah.. kajja kita pulang." Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kyungsoo. baru saja keluar dua langkah dari cafe, luhan menghentikan jalannya dan membuat kyungsoo kebingungan.

"ada apa lu?" luhan hanya terdiam menatap jalanan yang ia lihat.

"mereka memperhatikan kita" Kyungsoo segera melihat apa yang luhan lihat.

Alangkah terkejutnya kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat penuh. saat dia melihat dua orang namja yang memakai kameja putih penuh dengan darah. ditangan masing-masing namja itu tengah memegang belati dan tetesan darah disekitar mulaut mereka.

"lu mereka mengerikan" gumam kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh luhan.

kedua namja itu mulai berjalan kearah mereka, melewati orang-orang yang terus berlalu-lalang dijalanan. Apa mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua namja itu?

"luhan apa kita sedang berhalusinansi lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**kyaa akhirnya lean update juga kkk~ aduh maapin lean karena keterlambatan ini T-T. lean gatau chap 3 ini nyambung atau ga. lean bikinnya tanpa ada mood yang pasti /plak/ ahh tapi seterah para readers aja dah hiks mau memaki-maki lean juga gpp lean terima kok.**

**aduh silent readers sayang bisakan REVIEW? please lean butuh review taok T^T ayolah jan ada silent diantara kita(?)**

**ehh trouble maker bikin lean asdfghjklipuydbgy hahaha omona~~~~~ gilaakkkkk hahaha lean gatau harus bilang apa xDDD LEAN GASUKA MV titik!**

**Aduh lean lagi tergila-gila denga kris please;;; i love you dah kim jong in *loh**

**bocoran chap3 lean mau BAEKYEOL FOCUS SAMA PERTEMUAN KAISOO XD yuhuu baaekyeol dan kaisoo shipper put your hans up!**

**baiklah udahan ngomongnya kkk~ lean update di lab komputer sekolah loh haha /gananya? oksip.-.**

**BIG MUMUMU BUAT:**

**kim heeki / nurfadillah / Ia / xiaolu odult / matokeke /brigitta bukan brigittiw / hwang yumi / xldeer / URuRuBaek / hyvkjae15 / lisnana1 / baekhyunniewife / guest / park young min-chan / tuti handayani / oh sehan / lee mingkyu / sabil / RZHH 261220**

**mohon maap bila ada kesalahan nama gelar/?**

**Keep Review^^**

**RNR?**


End file.
